


A Game To Relieve Stress

by HistoryLoverBelle



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Art in the 2nd chapter, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Multi, Out of Character, Robespierre is probably very confused and Éléonore is very mischievous, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryLoverBelle/pseuds/HistoryLoverBelle
Summary: Robespierre is stressed as you would expect. Éléonore comes up with an elaborate game or well just a way to relieve his stress the way she liked to as a kid. She doesn't expect it to work for Maximilien.◇◇◇This is probably really out of character, I need to do more research and also I just like writing about men wearing historical dresses for some reason, yes I know I'm weird. Also this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm pretty nervous about it.I'm planning multiple chapters so we will see. It'll be something to do during quarantine.Edit: I don't think I'll continue, it was my first fanfiction writing attempt and I what to try to write something better rather than focus on something that I messed up to begin with because I don't really have the time to go back and fix it up.
Relationships: Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just, Éléonore Duplay/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before this is probably really out of character so any help is much appreciated and I would also like to say I was inspired by AStupidUserName420
> 
> They write amazing fics so please check them out.
> 
> Also this is unbetad.

It was late and Robespierre was still working when Éléonore knocked on his door, she shouldn't have been here at this time but she was and Maximilien didn't know why. That was until she told him.

“Citoyen Robespierre, you have looked so stressed of late so I suppose I came because I wanted to help you" even after explaining Maximilien was still confused and he looked at Éléonore quizzically as she settled on the canapé. “I find that to dress up and spend time on myself helps me, perhaps it would help you" having gone further in-depth Robespierre understood she was only trying to be helpful but he had work to do and he told her so, after proclaiming her disappointment she took the candle she had brought with her and descended down the stairs leaving Robespierre to do as he pleased. He supposed she had only meant well but he did not have the time to do such things and after all he didn't really own much to do with as she had suggested.

◇◇◇

It was about a week later when after hearing lots of rustling then a knock on the door of his rooms Robespierre put down his work. Éléonore came in after his call to do so and placed a large amount of fabric down on the canapé before she turned to Robespierre.

“I... well I know you don't have much in the way of clothing and so I thought maybe Citoyen Robespierre that this might be just as suitable” Éléonore waited for a reply although none came as Maximilien looked at what must have been a dress, and an old one at that the style was much more, well even if he didn't know anything about women's clothing, old looking with signs of wear. “I know that men don't wear this, I’m not stupid but I... I know how you look at Antoine and I heard from a friend that some men do this that are inclined that way, oh I’m making a mess of this.” She sighed softly then said “I was meaning to say would you like me to help you put this on and it could help you feel nice, maybe playful as a child I loved wearing beautiful dresses”

“I’ve... I’ve never considered doing such a thing" Maximilien was still in a little shock, it was true he hadn't thought about it but Éléonore made a good point it could help him relax. “I suppose I wouldn't object" at this Éléonore beamed.

“I checked and it should hopefully fit, it may be a little short at the skirts or perhaps tight at the shoulders but we shouldn't have too much trouble, there is a chemise there and stockings, I trust you can manage those yourself but when your ready I’ll come and help with the stays, they can be hard enough for us ladies to get on never mind a man" she left giggling and her own statement and Robespierre walked briskly over to the skirts.

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for and before long Éléonore had joined him and was currently putting on the stays for him which he had to admit she was right about their difficulties in dressing and about how uncomfortable they were, he couldn't fathom why women wore them for support they seemed much too tight to him but then again he supposed they were not built for a man.

It was the under petticoat next that was simple enough after that he had to put on a pannier not a big one though he had insisted it would be too impractical and Éléonore only agreed. There was another petticoat then and then there were the pockets, in all honesty Maximilien hadn't thought he’d wear the contraption long enough to need pockets but here he was.

After pulling on yet another petticoat this time an outer one and then having Éléonore pin in place the stomacher he was almost ready. The sleeves and rest of the gown was soon on too and pinned into place. At this point Maximilien thought he looked ridiculous, he had long since been convinced to remove his wig and his short brown hair and facial features made him look unmistakably male even in layers of silk.

“Don't look dismayed Citoyen, I have a wig and rouge for you, we can make you look the part yet" Éléonore bustle about pulling up a powdered wig, more in the current fashion and started to put it on him although he did have to bend for her as she reached up on her toes. Robespierre might have been short for a man but in comparison to the fairer sex he was still tall.  
When he was fully dressed, with wig and rouge added he definitely thought he could pass for a female companion, the dress really was the most horrid contraption but it hid his more masculine features.

“Well Citoyen Duplay you have most certainly put outdone yourself, what made you think of this in the first place?” Maximilien was still a little shocked and to be honest confused.

“I told you Maximilien, it makes me feel happy and carefree I thought it would benefit you too!” well Maximilien supposed that was that, perhaps now that he had been dressed in such a way it had become less formal, it normally did over time anyway. “Now we need to give you a name and practice on your voice, it’s much too deep, it would be fun if we could deceive people with the act" Éléonore was easily getting ahead of herself and excitable but Maximilien didn't think he minded, perhaps to play a little game for once in his life wouldn't hurt after all he didn't often choose to do such things fun was not a word to describe him at all.

“How about Marguerite after my mother?” he still felt a great pain and sadness over his mother's death and he supposed if he was unlikely to give a grandchild perhaps such a choice of name would not be too insulting to her, undoubtedly he thought she would be disgusted with him if she knew what he was doing, no man should act like this.

“Yes! You could also be a Duplay, a cousin from the north, that will work with your accent then!” Éléonore was quick to interrupt his thoughts with the happy exclamation.

So they sat down and plotted a little game, an unusual act for Robespierre but then again it wouldn't exactly hurt anyone, at least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I drew this to match the previous chapter and it looks more like a female Robespierre because I can't draw men and he is in a dress.
> 
> It's supposed to be inspired by a 1770's dress I have seen because I said in the last chapter it was an older dress.
> 
> I'm so weird and I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éléonore and Marguerite take a trip to see Saint Just and Saint Just is able to see through the whole charade from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Robespierre tries to fool Antoine bit doesn't and Antoine falls more in love with Maxime than he already is.
> 
> They are both oblivious people but in my head Éléonore knows everything.
> 
> I know it's short and my writing is probably bad and cliche, it's also my first fic and first stab at any writing something like a story.

“What do I say? Éléonore, how do I act? What should I do?” Maximilien was smoothing down his skirts and fidgeting with his ribbons. His eyes had begun to twitch and Éléonore could see he was nervous.

“Relax Monsieur, I doubt we will be suspected. At least until you speak” it had been a matter of concern to Robespierre and a fun affair for Éléonore. The fact was Maximilien struggled to disguise his voice and in an attempt to do so sounded anything but a woman. The squeaking sound had taken an incredibly long time to fix on her part and it was still more squeaky than most ladies spoke naturally.

“Oh but I’ll mess this up, he’ll know" Éléonore leaned over and took Maximilien’s hand, the comfort she thought was needed. He hadn't been so sure of this game at the start and while his confidence had managed to rise indoors, outdoors was another matter. With some deep breathes and a thankful gaze it was almost time.

The carriage stopped and Éléonore stepped out onto the street with the hand of their driver before turning to motion Robespierre who quickly uttered his thanks.  
Stepping up to the door she knocked and then patiently waited. They had fixed a plan where she would bring an important message to Saint Just and her cousin from the country had insisted on coming to learn more of Paris, it wasn't the best but they were both new to this.

“Oh Citoyen Duplay, how pleasant to see you here. May I enquire as to why?” a brief look of confusion crossed Antoine’s face before it settled to a calm expression.

“Only to deliver a message Citoyen Saint Just” Éléonore passed the letter she held in one hand and beckoned Robespierre closer. “I also decided to take the chance to introduce you to my dear cousin, Mademoiselle Marguerite Duplay. She recently arrived from the country"

“A pleasure Mademoiselle” Saint Just nodded his head in Maximilien’s direction and the different almost softer address made his heart flutter.

“It is also a pleasure to meet you Monsieur, my cousin and Monsieur Robespierre have spoken about you” he says it softly and as delicate as he can so different from his normal way of speaking. He lifts his head and looks into the blurred lines of Antoine’s face. Éléonore had convinced him to leave his glasses behind as it could make him easily recognisable now he wished he hadn't.

“Well I was going to see Monsieur Robespierre myself, perhaps I could escort you back while I go" it is polite but they all know he would much rather just get there in a faster pace.

“Thank you Monsieur bit I’m afraid he has been feeling ill this afternoon he has said he is to have no visitors” thank goodness for Éléonore’s easy management of the situation, Maximilien thinks as he nervously pats down his skirts yet again.

....”Well would you both like to come in?” Antoine steps back to open the door and offers a hand to Éléonore who accepts stepping lightly in. Maximilien is much less graceful in his steps due to his half blind state and cursed skirts and shoes, walking anywhere is hard and just to stay upright and not on the floor is a new challenge for him.

It is when they are all sitting down on the canapé that Robespierre begins to feel more comfortable and soon he is talking with ease, his discomfort unfortunately returns however when Éléonore leaves to attend to herself.

“So Maximilien are you comfortable?” Antoine is a blur to him but Maximilien can imagine he is smirking.  
“I thought my attempt was admirable and that I was undetected, apparently I was wrong and no of course I’m not comfortable. I’m half blind and unable to breathe or walk" he was scowling now and shifted in his skirts.

“Do you at least have your glasses somewhere?”  
“I left them at my rooms" a sigh accompanied this statement “How did you know?”

“Well your voice wasn't well disguised and I...I.. well I know some of your expressions, especially that of discomfort. In terms of facial features your also quite distinct” Saint Just was blushing, he had a habit of sometimes watching Maximilien while he worked. He hadn't expected to start to feel desires and yet now he did, and here was Robespierre in a dress!!! Maybe it was just because he looked female at this time that he felt overwhelmingly aroused, he was truly thankful Maximilien could not see how furiously he was blushing.

“Well Monsieur I’m thankful for your company and hospitality but my father will be home soon and we must get back.” The sound of Éléonore’s voice made both men jump as she walked into the room. “Come along Marguerite”

“Well I must say it was a pleasure Mademoiselle Duplay. Take good care of Maximilian and if you try this again you may need a newer dress and have him practice his voice” Antoine quickly led them out of the house while Éléonore questioned how he knew, not that he answered and in a matter of minutes a grumpy Robespierre was outside again and Antoine was making haste to go deal with a new problem he had to solve.


End file.
